i Feel pretty unpretty Victorious style
by HoAcrazylover
Summary: My take of Tori and Jade's 'friendship' , Inspired by the song "I feel pretty unpretty" by the Glee cast. enjoy


Hi hi!

I was listening to I feel pretty/Unpretty(The Glee cast version) and I thought of Tori and Jade

Enjoy

_Jade_-_Italics_

**Tori-Bold**

Lyrics-Underlined

Disclaimer:I do not own Victorious

**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes make you feel unpretty too**

**I was I told I was beautiful**

**But what does that mean to you?**

**Look into the mirror who's inside there?**

**The one with the long hair.**

**Same old me again today**

**You know me**

**Tori Vega.**

**I'm an actress,singer and dancer at Hollywood Arts.**

**Everybody(mostly Jade) has this misconception about me and my life**

**They think my life is easy and perfect.**

**Apparently I have the 'looks','Personality' and 'Talent'(Mostly Jade thinks this but anyway)**

**Jade doesn't know my real parents died in a car accident 15 years ago.**

**She doesn't know the people I live with are actually my aunt and uncle...Trina's parents...**

**She doesn't know how much I hurt everyday..**

**How I wish to be like her...**

_My outsides are cool,_

_My insides are blue._

_Everytime I think I'm through,_

_Its because of you._

_I've tried different ways,_

_But it's all the same._

_At the end of the day I had myself to blame,_

_I'm just tripping__._

_Yeah, sure, whatever_

_I'm Jadelyn August West, but call me that and you'll regret living._

_Contrary to popular belief, I come from a happy home._

_One mother, One father and me. Yeah yeah yeah, "Oooh Jade West isn't being abused at home?". No, I'm not. Now go fly a kite...idiot_

_I was born into this family._

_I had an older brother but..._

_Anyway, Tori Vega._

_Perfect angel isn't she?_

_She sings, she dances, she acts and is nice to everybody_

_Good golly who wouldn't like her right?(That was sarcasm by the way for you slowtards out there)_

_I know someone who doesn't like her. Hmm, who was it again?_

_Oh! right! ME._

_Though I'll most prrobably never admit this to anyone and if you tell I will deny AND murder you.._

_I'm jealous of her._

_She's got it all._

_The looks_

_Personality_

_Talent_

_Dress-sense_

_No wonder Beck fell for her(Figurtively and literally)_

_She's everything I'm not._

_I'm Jade West and I hate Tori Vega because she's what I aspire to be._

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

**You can fix your nose if he says so.**

**You can buy all the make up that M.A.C can make**

_But if, You can't look inside you_

**Find out who am I to**

_Be in a position to make me feel so_

_Damn unpretty_**(I feel pretty)**

_Oh so pretty_

_**I feel pretty and witty and bright**_

**I am jealous of Jade.**

**She's confident and talented and beatuiful**

**She doesn't stand for anyone's bullarky**

**I tried to be her friend...Just to be able to tell her I look up to her...**

**But from the look of things, We'll never be friends..**

_I hate her.._

_But I want to be like her._

_Great, just great_

_Never insecure until I met you_

_Now I'm being stupid_

_I used to be so cute to me_

_Just a little bit skinny_

_I wish I was as skinny as her(and boy, I'm quite skinny)_

_I wish I had her cheekbones_

_And believe it or not..._

_I used to be confident(on the inside too, not just for show)_

_But that changed a while before she arrived..._

_I had a brother...Jake(Yeah, I know, Jade&Jake, cute)_

_He was my best friend(Besides Cat)_

_He encouraged me to be nice..._

_But I stopped 'cause he died 5 years ago..._

_In a car..._

_When the other car crashed into his..._

_Driven by the new kid who took up his spotlight(what can I say. The Wests are a talented bunch)..._

**Why do I look to all these things...**

**To keep you happy**

**I want to impress my aunt and uncle...and maybe Jade**

**I try to participate in everything..but Jade still hates me**

_**Maybe get rid of you and then I'll get back to me**_

**My outsides are cool,**

**My insides are blue.**

**Everytime I think I'm through,**

**Its because of you.**

_**I've tried different ways,**_

_**But it's all the same.**_

_**At the end of the day I had myself to blame,**_

_**Keep on tripping.**_

**I'm scared she'll hate me forever**

_I wish I could care less_

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

**You can fix your nose if he says so.**

**You can buy all the make up that M.A.C can make**

_But if, You can't look inside you_

**Find out who am I to**

_Be in a position to make me feel so_

_Damn unpretty_**(I feel pretty)**

_Oh so pretty_

_**I feel pretty and witty and bright**_

_But I'll never show this insecurity_

**I'm scared I'm gonna be taken advantage of**

**And I pity**

_**Any girl who isn't me tonight(**_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

_**tonight(**_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

_**tonight(**_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

_**tonight(**_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

_But today I'm not gonna think of how far from perfect I am_

**How everyone views me is something that bothers me every night and tonight isn't different...**

_**You can buy your hair if it won't grow**_

**You can fix your nose if he says so.**

**You can buy all the make up that M.A.C can make**

_But if, You can't look inside you_

**Find out who am I to**

_Be in a position to make me feel so_

_Damn unpretty_**(I feel pretty)**

_But unpretty_

_I'll never be her_

**I'll never be her**

_**The end**_

_**AN:I just thought of this randomly. Hope you enjoyed**_

_**Review please**_


End file.
